


from all sides.

by alvaughn (orphan_account)



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alvaughn
Summary: "Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?"





	from all sides.

**Author's Note:**

> quick dumb thing about max being stupid and forgetting winter layers (very ooc probably but /shrug emoji)
> 
> this is my first catfish fic but i've accidentally fallen in love with both nev and max and their """bromance""" (romance).

"Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" 

Max glanced up, eyes meeting Nev's before he immediately looked away. He shifted on his feet, staring across the park that was ahead of them. They were waiting for their newest victim, some young woman who had gotten catfished through Tinder ― it wasn't a surprising story, but she had sent her online lover plenty of money. That's when Nev decided they had to step in.

"Max." He frowned, staring at the snow-covered grass for another moment before he turned to his co-host. It felt like his hand was frozen to his camera. They hadn't been standing there for too long but the frost was already biting at his fingertips through the gloves that he'd been provided before they left the hotel. He felt contradicted at that moment, because yes, of _course_ he wanted a coat but he couldn't just take Nev's. Even though he knew Nev was in great shape, he was quite sure that if Nev took off his coat, he himself would freeze to death. 

"I'm okay, Nev. Keep it on, I'm sure we won't be out here too long." That was, if he didn't die of hypothermia before their Catfishee showed up. 

Nev grunted, rolling his eyes at Max before he shucked his jacket off, stepping forward in Max's direction before he draped it over the shorter man's shoulders. "You know we'll be out here long enough. We've already been waiting twenty minutes, and I guarantee you'll probably wake up with a cold or something due to the fact that you refused to bring a coat with you this time." 

In hindsight, it wasn't his best idea ― there was just so much going on for Max, he was in between writing a new project with one friend and helping with post-production for another so when they finally figured out where they were headed to next, he didn't bother to check the weather ― or listen to anyone else when they tried to tell him about it ― before they were catching the next flight from Los Angeles to Virginia. 

"Dude," Max tried to pull away from Nev, ignoring the fact that the jacket had already been placed on his shoulders. The smell of Nev was immediately present, plus the comfort and the warmth already in the coat made Max feel ― _safe_. "I'm sure she'll want to be whisked away into the nearest coffeehouse with a heater." 

"You don't know how much longer we'll be waiting, keep it on." Nev stepped a bit closer, staring down at his coworker. "Plus, it looks better on you." His voice dropped an octave, but Max knew well enough that it was still picked up by their microphones. He was sure that half the crew knew now that their flirtationship had shifted in its nature, rather than being playful on the screen, it was much more intense. He didn't know when that happened, but it was heavy. Not even Max could ignore it. 

Max bit at the inside of his cheek, face scrunching up momentarily before he heard the crunch of the gravel being run over by a car. 

"Hey, heads up." Dave yelled toward them, and Nev gave Max a private smile before he stepped back into place. Max could hardly keep himself from staring at Nev, the sweater fitted him well and the color made him look radiant. He was in far too deep.

As if on cue, Max and Nev greeted the young woman simultaneously. The woman almost immediately asked for a change of location and Max glanced toward Nev, giving him a shit-eating grin before they agreed on a suggestion of a small coffeehouse that was on the corner of the road. Their parting of ways would only be a few minutes, but it would be long enough for the heather in the car to defrost Max. 

Hopping into the car, Max hummed impatiently as he waited for Nev to start up the car. "Oh my god," He practically moaned as the heater began blasting him with the warm air, "That feels so good. I could practically kiss you for this, Schulman." He said, sparing a glance toward Nev before he settled back into his seat. Nev's jacket still hung over his shoulder, shifting along with his body as he tried to get more comfortable in front of the air. 

"Yeah? We don't have anything to do back at the hotel, maybe that'll be tonight's activity." Nev laughed as he put the car in reverse, ignoring the red flush that arose on Max's face. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Nev to flirt with him and act like they were in an actual relationship, but it felt different now for some odd reason. He'd figure out his feelings later, but now they had to help someone else sort out _their_ feelings.

"Let's just help this girl out, buddy." 

Nev smiled toward Max, eyes cast over toward him before they focused back on the road. Yeah, he could just figure it out later. 

**Author's Note:**

> [@holdingnotoyou](http://holdingnotoyou.tumblr.com) on tumblr :^)


End file.
